The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to oversee the statistical aspects of the program project entitled Liver Cancer Control Interventions for Asian Americans, whose long-term objective is to reduce cancer-related health disparities. In particular, the Biostatistics Core will work with the individual projects and the Methodology Core to ensure that 1) the study design, survey development, and data collection enable valid tests of intervention effects and other hypotheses of interest;and 2) statistical analyses are designed, carried out, and reported correctly. Central oversight of statistical functions will enable consistency across projects of study design, survey measures, and analytic methods where appropriate with an economy of effort. In addition, uniform data quality and consistency of measures will facilitate cross-project comparisons and analyses. Specifically, the aims of the Biostatistics Core are to do the following: 1) Work with projects to ensure appropriateness of study designs. 2) Assist projects and the Methodology Core with analytic aspects of survey development. In particular, (a) review survey logic and coding of items, and (b) assess the validity and reliability of survey measures. 3) Work with projects and the Methodology Core to develop consistent standards and procedures for data collection. 4) Provide oversight of statistical analysis activities. In particular, (a) work with projects to ensure that project-specific analyses are designed and performed correctly, and (b) work with the Methodology Core to develop and carry out analyses of cross-project data. 5) Work with authors of manuscripts and reports to ensure accurate reporting of analytic methods and results. The Biostatistics Core will ensure that the statistical aspects of the program project are treated appropriately. In addition, the Core will assure consistency in study design, variables and coding, data quality, analytic methods, and reporting. This consistency will facilitate project-specific analyses and enhance the feasibility of cross-project comparisons, thereby contributing to the overall efficiency and economy of this program project that addresses an important public health concern.